The Life and Love of Will Zimmerman
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Will and Henry finally get together! I mean, really, it's bound to happen. Right? Anyway, rated M for later chapters probably.


Dr. Will Zimmerman gazed out of the broad window set into the rough stone exterior, past the grounds, and out into the night as he surveyed the lights. His mind was long gone as he mulled over so many of the strange happenings that his life was now filled with. A boss that was a few lifetimes old, a friend who was probably the basis for the Big Foot theory, and partner and companion that was a werewolf. An incredibly sexy, very nerdy, little bit of bad-boy, sexy werewolf. Will's eyes focused once more on something, no longer the lights of the night sky and the streetlights were his focus. Instead, he saw once more the memories of Henry, his first meeting with the man, his smile, his handshake, his musky smell, and then the fresher memories, Henry saving his life as his other form burst forth in Will's defense, finding Henry's body on the grounds afterwards and seeing the man naked, even through all of his worry he couldn't help but notice many things. Somedays he cursed his own mind and the way it collected information. As he lifted Henry with the help of Big Guy, Will took one second to check the man for wounds and saw the 2 most surprising things he actually hadn't been expecting. Firstly, Henry was pierced, his nipples had little bars in them and his navel had a small stud, and Will couldn't deny, he hadn't expected the geeked out lab technician and creator of so many of their toys to really be _that _guy. The other thing that surprised him was just how _fit _Henry's body was.

He had spent many hours in Henry's room, tending to the man until he was awake, and then trying to get Henry to just talk to him.

"Henry, I don't get it. You saved my life. What's wrong?" Will had asked him, trying to understand.

"Just, please leave." Henry had begged for his privacy so much that Will had finally just obeyed his wishes. Hence, Will now stood in his own room, trying to fight off the upcoming sensations and emotions.

His clock flashed 11:30 and in a final effort to stop all upcoming thoughts, Will decided to turn in. He folded the comforter and grabbed his travel kit. He still didn't feel entirely at home in the Sanctuary, and walked to the bathroom connected to his room. With precision he brushed each of his teeth in a way that could have been described as obsessive compulsive, put his contacts away, and walked back into his room.

His jacket was quickly hung back up in the same spot, his t-shirt flew into his hamper, followed by his jeans. As he stood there in his simple plaid boxers, he pictured Henry one more time. Just Henry, not naked, not sexually, just the man smiling at him with that look on his face. He could see the stubbly facial hair that was actually trimmed just right and the stylish bed hair that he had known Henry actually took a minimum of 20 minutes to style to its messed perfection. He could hear Henry's voice, repeatedly saying "Will, Will, Will."

He was snapped out of the dream as he realized he was actually hearing his name through the door. He quickly rushed over, opened the door, and was met face to face with Henry.

"Will, I, uh, I wanted to apologize for everything and maybe talk, but, I can, uh, I see you're busy," Henry stuttered out.

"No!" Will said almost too eagerly. "I mean, it's fine, sure. Let's talk." He stepped aside, tripping over his own feet, and allowed Henry in.

Henry looked around, amazed at the room's sheer pristine look. It was unnatural. It looked...unused. "Do you actually live here, Will?" He had joked.

Will's eyes scanned the room, noticing the small marks of his inhabitation. "Yeeeesssss," he drew out the word.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, I thought we could talk. Can we sit?" he asked, just before noticing that technically, there wasn't a chair in Will's room yet.

Will sat on his bed, forgetting that he was just in his underwear. His boxers rode up ever so slightly, providing a better view of Will's smooth, toned legs. Henry choked at the sight, his eyes ravenously taking in the sight before him. Henry was a virgin, and he was still not entirely used to being around new people, let alone attractive new people. He wasn't even sure what he was, not in the sense of man or wolf, but in his sexuality. But the sight of Will, forgetting to redress, had Henry's mind racing as he pondered the possibilities. After a few moments of awkward silence he sat next to Will, close enough that their shoulders were almost touching.

"What exactly did you want to talk about, Henry?" Will asked in his Dr. Zimmerman voice.

"Will, I wanted to apologize. I'm..." Henry's voice trailed off as Will twisted his position to face more to Henry, one leg hanging off of the bed, the other spread across the mattress behind Henry's back, providing a view of Will's toned, hairless chest. Henry licked his lips as his eyes travelled lower and lower. They came to rest on the area just above his boxers, below his belly button. It was the first showing of a bit of hair on the man's smooth torso and he was immediately intrigued by what he lead to.

He sniffed the air and could almost taste Will. He was a mixture of emotions, he smelled of sadness. No, not sadness. He smelled of anxiety. His body smelled of sweat and man and slightly of...arousal?

Henry's dick leapt in the confines of his tight ripped jeans. He took a deep breath and before he knew it he was looking deep into Will's eyes and just let loose.

"Will, I'm sorry and the reason I've been so weird is I really care for you and I just don't know how to act around you!"

His hand leapt to his mouth at his own forwardness, not sure where that came from.

Will's smile slowly crept across his face. "Henry, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words. Since the first time I saw you, I've been...intrigued by you. More than that, I've been attracted to you. It's like my eyes aren't under my control, my body isn't. They just magnetically go to you," he said as he leaned into Henry's more muscled frame.

Henry sighed at the warmth that was Will, his head falling perfectly onto Will's shoulder. He looked up and smiled as their eyes met. For one of the few times of his life, Henry felt happy, complete. He nestled into Will, his weight knocking the man down.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked.

Will smiled and answered. "Sleep yes, and that's it. I want you to know, this thing, it's not sexual, at least, I mean," he began to mumble. Henry kissed him and whispered "I know," before stretching out beside him.

"Um, if you're sleeping in my bed, you are definitely losing some clothes or changing. I'm not sleeping pressed up against all that denim."

Henry quickly pulled his jeans off and threw his shirt across the room. As he jumped back into the bed Will smiled at him and said "I always figured you for commando. Kind of glad to be proved wrong."

With that, the two men wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep, Will pressed back into Henry's body with a smile as he dreamed.


End file.
